


My Teacher and I

by k4lolita



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Jason Bateman (Actor)
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4lolita/pseuds/k4lolita
Summary: How can Karen's night school math teacher help her anxiety when she is failing his class?





	My Teacher and I

My name is Karen and well it was no surprise. I was 18 and desperately infatuated with my grade 12 night school math teacher. Mr. Bateman. No one knew of course. My love. My light. My death. Why death? Because of the fact that I could not add, subtract, multiply or divide to save my life and I was looking at another huge fail from our latest exam. I was, once again, in disbelief of the failing mark I got, staring at red ink marks scribbled down the exam paper. Once again, I was the last to leave his class, as he was lining up his papers to slide into his briefcase. And yes, once again, it was beyond embarrassing. I was a loner throughout high school and since I failed the last math credit of my high school career, well, even more so of a loner in night school. I passed everything else with at least a B+. “I just can’t understand or seem to grasp the concept of basic numbers!” I confess to him. Some confession. “Every time I seem to make some progress through our extra tutoring sessions, my exam shows otherwise.” He stares at me. “I am wondering if you’re distracted Karen...?”  
Distracted?!... Me? Never. “Anything is a possibility now Mr. Bateman. You’ve seen how hard I’ve worked during class and tutoring.” I squirm. Shit. He must really be annoyed with me. I can’t seem to give him a good enough answer and it’s too late in the semester to withdraw from his class. “Why can’t I just get it?” I mutter to myself. He must have heard me. “I’ve seen your hard work over the last couple of months, Karen. Don’t beat yourself up. We will figure out a way for you to get this.” Easy for him to say… My handsome, green- eyed, perfectly, short cropped-brown, tousled haired specimen was a Math God. I could feel the tears building. Please, I beg to myself, don’t cry in front of him! Oh, shit… I feel the stream of tears fall over my left cheek. I am such a baby! “Here... I know it’s going to be hard but, I will talk with the school principle about this. Don’t worry. Everything will work out.” He walks over and gently hands me a few tissues from his tissue box perched on his large desk. I feel the warmth of his hand as it brushes past mine. That never happened before. I instinctively look up.  
“You really don’t have to be so kind to me, Mr. Bateman.” I wipe away the unwanted tears. “Hey… cheer up, Karen. I can tell you want this credit badly. Things will get better. You have to believe me.” He sits in the desk in front of me and spins around. “Believe it or not, I had real trouble grasping a lot of the material when I first started.” I just can’t believe it. “Really sir? You had math trouble? I find that hard to believe.” “I wouldn’t lie to you about that. Just don’t go telling everyone that I had, okay?” I giggle. He makes me laugh at times when I think there is just no hope. “There’s that smile, I love.” He says so-matter-of-fact. “….You love my smile?” I asked sheepishly.  
“Yea… I do. I have for awhile to be completely honest...” No. This can’t be happening… could it?! Jesus, I can’t stop staring at him. He has NEVER flirted with me before either. EVER. I didn’t think he even noticed me completely mesmerized by him, even throughout all the extra tutoring. What has changed? What do I say? He gets up from the desk in front of me and walks over to the class room door. He shuts, locks and leans his back on it. Shit. I can’t move. I’m frozen, cold to my chair. “Can you come here for a minute?” he asks. I immediately feel the heat of my blood pulsing through my body as he speaks. I stand up and slowly walk towards him. I stop at his desk and look at the ground. He closes the gap from the door and looks down at me. I feel the heat of his sweet breath. “May I kiss you?” he asks. I look up at him. He knows… oh God, he knows I like him. Shit!  
He smells so good though. I attentively breath him in and out. I think he is wearing Axe. I cautiously squeak out, a “…..Um, yes?” My eyes search his face for some kind of understanding of the whole new situation. I was painfully shy but, I was not about to pass up an invite to his lips. He slowly lowers his head and gently presses his soft lips to mine. I close my eyes… this is happening! All of a sudden, I can’t control myself. My hands are moving on their own accord. We kiss so passionately that I start grabbing at his perfectly ironed shirt down towards me. His hands, running all over my back and pressing me into his lean body. That’s when I felt it. His large member was surprisingly rock hard already spearing through his pant fabric. He wanted me! I gasped for air while he sprinkled soft kisses down my neck. I never had goose bumps raise up from the back of my neck to the top of my head so quickly. They hurt and felt so good at the same time. He finally breaks the silence. “I’ve wanted you so bad for the longest time.” he admits, looking me square in the eyes. “I’ve wanted you too, Mr. Bateman.” I whisper with relief. I rest my head on his chest. It feels so comfortable there. I look up at him again. He smiles. Oh, his smile makes me smile. I want to sing. I want to dance. I want him to take me, right there, on top of his large desk.  
He kisses me again while he brings my hands to his belt buckle. I unbuckle it and pull down his pants and Kleins’ with one swift movement. His member is sprung to attention and much longer and wider than I imagined. He sees my worry and slowly turns me around. He snakes his hands around my waist and begins to undo my jeans with expertise. I am completely unhinged, and soaked through my underwear. I am so happy I wore my red lace panties today. Well, to be honest, they were the only clean ones I had left… Thank you dear God! I hear a growl and a groan once he sees them. “You look so sexy in these,” he whispers into my ear. “Thank you Mr. Bateman” I giggle. I slowly grind my bottom into him. “Call me Sir.” he orders. “Thank you Sir.” I comply. His impatience begins to show by quickly peeling down my panties and staring at me half naked. “Tell me how much you want it.” he demands. He massages both my breasts. “Not only do I want it, I need it… Please, please Sir? Please?! I need you in me right now. I can’t wait anymore…” I whine. “You are so wet for me baby, I love to see that.” he cooed. “I’m always wet when I’m near you Sir. I can’t help it. Please don’t make me wait anymore…” I beg. With that said, he lines me up and starts to push through my sensitive folds. I hang on to the desk and cry out at the unfamiliar object entering me, while I push back against him. He sinks his impressive member deeper and deeper into me as I breathe through his first few thrusts. I feel like am going to scream if he moves anymore. All of a sudden he stops, allowing me adjust to his width.  
I groan with pleasure and need as he gently kisses the back of my neck and holds me in place. I begin to miss him moving inside me and start to grind against him. He senses it and begins to slowly pumps into me. Then he picks up the pace. I close my eyes and see tiny stars and bright lights flash through the darkness. Is this what heaven feels like? I hope so. I never want it to end but, I feel a climax raising and raising. “I’m going to cum” I say breathing heavily. He slows down again. What is he doing to me? Is he trying to break me in two? I think I love him. I want more of him. “Please fuck me hard, Sir… I want you to fuck me hard!” I continue to whine. He picks up the pace. “You have a filthy mouth don’t you, baby?” he says pushing into me. “Only for you Sir!” I exclaim. “I’m going to blow baby, where do you want it?” he asks. “Cum deep, deep inside me Sir…” I seductively chant. I feel my body clench around him as he lets out a load moan that also makes me cum at the same time. He leans on me as he slowly softens and delicately pulls out. I feel his seed and my cum slowly drip out of me and down my thighs. I am thoroughly satisfied, filled to the brim and exhausted as I am bent over the desk. He reaches over me, grabs a few tissues and slowly cleans me and himself up. We pick up and put our discarded clothes back on. I stare at him in amazement. I am on cloud 9 and buzzing with content. He looks at me, fully clothed again. “Are you okay, Karen?” he asks, coming closer with concern, as I am still staring at him. “I’m sorry for staring, Sir. I’m just really happy right now.” He smiles. God, why is he so amazing when he smiles? “I am glad to put I smile on your face. I love it when you do.” Can I kiss him again? I try and he kisses me back deeply. This is totally happening…


End file.
